Zware
The Zware (plural Zwares)(pronounced Zair-ee) is a creature native to Piasek. Biology Appearance Size Zwares are bipedal and stand an enormous six metres high, weighing in at just over a tonne. Head The head of a Zware is half-skeletal. Large canines are clearly visible at the front of the mouth, and the eyes glow an eerie green colour. The rear of the head is covered in matted, dirty-white coloured fur, and from it extend two long, black horns. However, these horns point backwards and have no use as weapons. Body and Limbs The body of a Zware is also skeletal. From inside emanates a weird green light. Despite being skeletal, the chest can take incredibly hard knocks. The arms are completely covered in dirty white fur like found on the rear of the head. These arms are extremely well-muscled and can punch through walls. The fingers are not furred, but instead covered in and greyish-coloured skin. The pelvis and legs are also mainly skeletal, though a bit of fur is evident on the thighs. There are three toes on the feet, each ended with claws, though this is all skeletal as well. Even so, they are very powerful. Tail The tail of a Zware is mostly covered in fur, and the end is fluffed up, like with a lion. The tail itself is not very strong, and cannot be used for anything beneficial. Muscle and Bone Structure Most of the Zware is skeletal, with no muscles showing. No Zware has ever been studied extensively, so how they move is a mystery. The arms, however, are well-muscled, giving them immense power. They are the only part of the body where muscles are evident. Most of the bones in a Zware are visible, except from the arms, which are built similarly to a human’s arm, except with larger, thicker bones. Natural Weapons The inside of a Zware glows a strange green, as do the eyes and the rear of the mouth. From the rear of the mouth it can breathe a freezing ray, which turns anything it touches into ice. It is believed this is done by a Bose-Einstein condensate. Diet It is a surprise Zwares can eat anything, but they can. They kill animals with their powerful arms. The standard method is a strong punch that smashes the skull, but they have also been known to snap an animal’s neck or crush its ribcage. They then use their jaws to eat the meat. Behaviour Zwares are solitary and aggressive. They are also extremely territorial, and will attack any invaders of the same sex viciously. However, if it the mating season and the invader is of the opposite sex, they may try to impress each other. If this is successful they will mate. A few months after mating, a single live baby is born. The female rears it for a few years, then chases it away before it becomes a threat to her. The male leaves straight after mating, so it is extremely rare for a Zware to know their father, and vice versa. Habitat Zwares live in the icy and snowy conditions of Lumi. They prefer flat areas but will also live in mountains. The mountain variant is often tougher and more aggressive, as conditions in the mountains are more extreme. Category:Piasek Category:Carnivores Category:Animals Category:Polar Animals Category:Non-sapient creatures Category:Lumi Inhabitants